


The Room Across The Way

by guugurt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Someone will die, creepy art student, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guugurt/pseuds/guugurt
Summary: They say that going to college was a new start, a new chapter in the book of life. Hopefully what everyone said was right because that’s exactly what Lance needed. After all that happened in high school being over a 1,000 miles away from home, a new start was bound to happen. Sure he would miss his family, but they wanted what was best for him and staying in the hometown he grew up wouldn’t allow him to spread his wings.Keith was struggling. He was trying to earn the money to attend the local college. He wanted his father to be proud of him and himself to realized how great of a son he had raised. He wanted to prove that he didn’t need his mother to be successful. The scholarship was already enough to make his father proud, but Keith wanted to support his father just like he had done to him.





	1. Chapter 1

I really hope you guys enjoy this, it might take me sometime to make updates, but I'll try my best!


	2. New Start

 

   It was move in day. Keith lugged the boxes up the stairs. Of course his room was on the third floor of the dorm that didn’t have any elevators. After hiking up the stairs he was greeted by another student trying to grab keys from his pocket as he tried to balance a box in one hand.

   “Let me get it.” Keith spoke up, letting the other move aside Keith bumped the keypad with his hip letting the key fob unlock the door. With a beep the door unlocked and the other pushed his way past the door. Keith followed behind letting the door slam close. Keith glance at the number written on his hand, 134. Keith rounded the corner still staring at the number. So focused on his hand Keith didn’t notice the other student stopping in front of him. Bumping into the guy keith noticed the numbers written on the door. Keith managed to find his room and his roommate. What a great way of meeting your roommate keith thought. 

   “It looks like we are roommates.” The guy turned to Keith lifting his eyebrow, a small strand of white hair falling into his face. “And I’m sorry for running into you. I wasn’t paying attention.” 

   “Whatever.” The other spoke obviously annoyed, Keith definitely got on this guy's bad side. “I’m taking the bed by the window.” His voice was deep but Keith just let him take the bed. It was at least what he could do as an apology to the guy. Walking into the room Keith set the box down on the floor and slid his backpack off and set it down on the bed. Turning towards the guy Keith spoke up.

   “I’m Keith by the way.” The guy looked over his shoulder his long hair blocking his line of sight. Keith knew that he was still pissed. He was acting like a spoiled child or a drama queen.

   “I’m Lotor. I have one rule and that’s don’t touch my stuff without permission.” He spat. Keith was a little taken back, there was no need for so much venom in the statement. Keith got the point, don’t touch Lotors things. Keith stood next to his bed as he watched Lotor pull his hair into a ponytail. Yup, he was a princess, Keith was sharing a room with a princess. This was going to be a long year. Turning on his heels Keith walked out quickly retreating to his car to get the rest of his belongings

 

~~~~~

 

   Lance was excited. He had been texting his roommate since his plane landed. The drive from the airport wasn’t bad, but it was still over 2 hours away. His roommate Rolo seemed like a pretty cool dude, except he talked a lot about his girlfriend. The cab ride to school was filled with small talk, the driver seemed to enjoy talking about family. Lance had only been away from his family less than 24 hours and he was already missing them.

   Finally the campus came into sight and grew larger every second. This was lances chance at a new start. The excitement was growing as the cab pulled up to the curb. Climbing out he took the old worn out blue duffel bag and pulled it over his shoulder. Handing over his money he tipped the drive and turned to face the school. This was amazing, he finally managed to get into the school of his dreams.

   Lance was lost, but it wasn't hard to ask for directions. Luckily the student he ran into was a second year and already knew where everything was. Saying his thanks he followed the instructions and soon arrived at the building. It was newer and it was gorgeous. The brick stones were perfectly placed and the white trim around the windows. Lance was lucky eh thought as he entered through the doors.

   With his bag slung over his shoulder he pressed the button on the elevator. He was on the third floor, god was he excited. He managed to get the building with the elevator. Lance wasn’t sure what he was going to do if he got the other building. Pulling his lanky self up three flights of stairs didn’t seem fun.

   Lance turned the key in the lock to the room that had the numbers 331. With a small push the swung open revealing a tall man and a tall woman. That must be Rolo and his girlfriend Nyma. Walking farther in he noticed Nyma was standing at his desk and was unpacking his stuff.

   “Um? Hi?” The both turned a little startled at the sudden voiced, but seemed to relax as they noticed lance standing in the doorway key in hand. Rolo walked up first his hand stretched out.

   “I’m Rolo, you must be Lance. It’s nice to meet you face to face.” His smile was charming. Nyma came from behind Rolo her hand outstretched. 

   “I’m Nyma, sorry for touching your things. Rolo said you wouldn’t be here until later, so I thought it would be nice to start unpacking for you, so when you got her you could just get into bed.” She seemed to be a bit embarrassed, but Lance knew she was just trying to get on his good side and honestly he was glad she unpacked most of his stuff.

   “Nice to meet you guys, and thank you Nyma. It was really nice for you to help me out.” Lance dropped his bag on the bed and smiled sincerely when he noticed his bed was made. She was totally okay to come over whenever, it was reminding Lance of his older sister.

 

~~~~~

 

   It took awhile for Keith to unpack. He was never good with organizing. Tossing his pillow on his bed he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

   “I’m sorry so sounding like an ass this morning, but me and mornings don’t agree.”

   “No worries, I get it. I also did run into you with a box.”

   “No worries about that, it was an accident. How about we go find the coffee shop though. I really need coffee.” That was something Keith would never turn down. Coffee is coffee and nothing was holding him back.

   “What are we waiting for?” Keith smirked and took his keys off his desk. This was a chance to bond with his roommate before classes started. Walking to the main building Keith made small talk with Lotor and Keith was surprised that Lotors father actually was a professor at the school. Lotor seemed like an arrogant asshole, but he just very awkward drama queen. 

   They wandered around a bit before the finally found a coffee shop. It was small but they both took a liking to homey feel. Holding the door open for Lotor he followed the white haired male to the counter. Gazing over the menu he noticed in the corner there was a person hunched over a laptop. Keith instantly noticed a small little green alien sticker on the laptop. He smiled and hoped maybe he had a class with this person. He knew they would bond over something. Lotor leaned over and nudged Keith.

   “What do you want?” Keith looked back up at the menu. 

   “Um, how about a large latte?” Keith was unsure, but he didn’t know what he wanted. He also didn’t want Lotor knowing how he liked the most sugary drinks. Reaching for his wallet Lotor held up his hand. 

   “No worries, my treat.” Again another smile from Lotor. This guy was starting to get nicer as he got more used to Keith. Glancing back in the direction of the person on the laptop Keith noticed they were packing up. Sad to see them go Keith was soon welcomed by a nice hot cup of coffee.

   The roommates head back to their room. The walk was once again filled with pointless chatter. Keith wasn’t worried about college anymore with Lotor as his roommate. He got lucky with him. 

 

~~~~~

 

   Keith was packing his bags, Lotor was also packing his. It was monday and for some reason both of them ended up with 8am classes.

   “What time is it?” Lotor asked slipping a hair tie around his wrist.

   “7:26, don’t worry we have time for coffee if we leave right now.” Keith spoke as he swung his backpack over his shoulder, Lotor followed suit as he snagged his keys from his neatly made bed.

   “Then what are we waiting for?” The pair rushed out of the room heading straight for the coffee shop. By time they got their coffee Keith said goodbye to Lotor and rushed to his first class. Keith felt weird not telling Lotor his major, but Keith couldn’t help. The conversation of majors were never brought up in any of their previous talks. Keith pulled his phone from his pocket and opened an unread text.

 

_ Nyma: Where are you? I’ve got the things you asked for. _

_ Keith: I’m almost and thank you so much, I didn’t have time to get it. _

_ Nyma: Whatever, I saved you a seat _

   Keith was so lucky a friend was attending the same college and was the same major as him. Nyma and him were always together. She was his neighbor and they never grew apart. Keith considered Nyma to be his best friend.

   Keith entered the art building and headed up to the second floor. He was an art major and so was his best friend. The classroom door was opened and as he walked in he saw the familiar blonde sitting by the windows. Walking past the other students with his head down, he sat down.

   “Hey.” Dropping his bag on the desk Nyma turned to face him.

   “Hey Keith, glad to see you survived the summer.” She joked as she slid over a sketchbook and a few other art materials.

   “You’re the best, I swear.” Snagging them from her, he opened the book to only be greeted by a drawing of someone sitting on a bed staring out a window. “Nyma what is this?” Nyma glanced over and shrugged.

   “It’s Rolos roommate, he has a good side profile and I couldn’t stop from drawing him.”

   “Okay, does he know you drew this because if not that's kinda creepy.” Keith laughed as he flipped to a new page. He was glad Nyma was here with him always made him feel more comfortable. It didn't take long before the teacher came in. Her hair was a stunning white and tied into a nice bun, but she didn't look a day over 27. 

   “Hello, I’m your teacher, please call me Allura.” She had a slightly British accent. As the class went on Keith noticed how passionate she was for art. “Alright class I want us all to introduce ourselves and say what medium you work with and what lead you to start drawing.”

   The students all stood up one by one and Nymas turn came around. “Hello I’m Nyma, my medium is graphite and charcoal. What drove me to drawing was that growing up I saw all these moments happening around me and I wanted to make them mine so I drew them.” She sat down and turned to Keith. He was fiddling a little with the hem of his shirt but he stood up.

   “Hi, I’m Keith Kogane, and um my medium is ink pens, but I can use all mediums and um what drove me? Well um... I started drawing when when my mother left me. I would draw the people around me trying to fill the void she left.” Keith quickly sat down lowering his head. He resented his mother for leaving him but if she didn't leave, then we would've never picked up the pencil in the first place. Keith felt a warm hand on his back and he leaned into Nyma. He was glad she knew how much it upset him to talk about his mother.

   Keith was glad when Allura wrapped up class with an assignment of drawing a stranger. That shouldn’t be too hard, he knew he could draw the people at the coffee shop. 

   Packing his things he texted Lotor asking what time he would be back to the room. The text came saying that he would be back late due to having a lab. Keith smiled he was glad that he could draw and not have his roommate peering over him asking him what he was drawing, or the usual of can you draw me questions.

 

~~~~~

 

   Keith was staring out the window leaning against Lotors bed. As they got closer Lotor didn't care much about Keith touching his things. They seemed to have a growing friendship As Keith stared out the window he noticed a room across the way. Keith also took note that you could see clearly into that room. In the window sat a boy, he seemed to have fallen asleep. He seemed to be at peace. Quickly grabbing his sketchbook Keith went to town drawing the sleeping stranger. As he was sketching he noticed that this person seemed familiar but he knew hes never seen this guy. 

   Ignoring this Keith continued until the boy stirred and climbed off the bed. Looking at the drawing Keith smiled. He was proud of this, he could feel the calming presence on the page. Closing up his sketchbook Keith decided now would be a good time to call his dad. Scooping the phone off his desk Keith dialed the familiar number. It rang and it continued to ring until the voicemail answered. Keith glance at the clock. That was weird he thought. His dad should've been off work about three hours ago. 

   Shrugging Keith picked up his bag and headed out. It was day one and he already needed to study for his math class. The library was fairly quiet and dimly lit. Knowing most people were in the rooms Keith ventured to the back of the library towards the couches that Lotor and him found. As he rounded the corner he noticed a small frame hunched over a laptop. It was the same person from the coffee shop the first day. Walking over Keith sat down across them on the other couch. This was his chance of making a new friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update at least once a week, I'm also open to ideas if you want to send any my way


End file.
